Business software such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) software implements business processes by modeling business data as business objects (BOs) with data exchange between the BOs. The business data provided via BOs can be accessed through mechanisms such as graphical user interfaces (GUIs), forms, and analytical reports.
Traditionally, GUIs providing access to BOs conveyed limited information about the attributes associated with the BOs. In addition, the information presented by the GUIs were not drawn/rendered in an efficient manner.